Studies have indicated that the incidence of urinary tract infection does not increase when a clean versus a sterile technique is utilized in intermittent self-catheterization. These studies, however, have dealt primarily with out-patients and it is not clear that the results can be generalized to populations of hospitalized patients who are at risk for nosocomial infections. Furthermore, no randomized clinical trials comparing the two approaches in any patient population have been reported. Nursing service has had primary responsibility for assessing patient's readiness for self-catheterization, for teaching and monitoring patients' utilization of the technique (s), and for assisting in the identification of patients requiring treatment for infection. The purpose of this nursing study is to conduct an experimental investigation to examine the question of whether there is any difference in the incidence of urinary tract infection in patients using clean technique intermittent self-catheterization and those using sterile technique. The target population is patients hospitalized in rehabilitation facilities for whom intermittent self-catheterization is the treatment of choice for long term management of neurogenic bladders. Patients hospitalized at two Midwest rehabilitation facilities who meet eligibility criteria and consent to participate will be randomly assigned to one of the two treatment groups, stratified by hospital and sex. Patients will be taught one of the two techniques using a standardized teaching program and followed for eight weeks. A 13-month data collection period has been selected to permit the obtaining of a sample size suitable for desired data analysis. The proposed protocol has the potential of demonstrating the suitability of clean technique intermittent self-catheterization for hospitalized patients. This technique is easier to learn, results in significant reductions in cost and staff time, is the ultimate technique of choice for home care, and improves the quality of nursing and health care without significant increase in risk of infection.